Blood Ruby
by slayer211
Summary: An Au of the RWBY universe. Main Character based off of the OC from Rapey Lemon's story Blood Rose. Rated M for blood, gore, and maybe smut. Thanks for reading and hope you enjoy :3


Note: This fic is inspired by Blood Rose by Rapey Lemons. You really should go read it. I don't own the OC for Ruby in this fan fiction. I also don't own RWBY. Thank you for reading!

A blond haired girl wanders the hall of the famous Beacon Academy, looking for her younger brother. As she rounds one of the halls, she sees the tail of the coat he always wore disappear around another turn. It is a distinct coat, a bright purple with frayed edges. The young girl runs to the corner just in time to see the boy get dragged into an empty room. A school of that size would have empty rooms, right?

She opens the door to see a hooded figure standing over her brother, who is lying on the floor. The boy looks at his older sister with fear evident in his 17 year old eyes. His mouth had time to open, but not make a sound, before a gash suddenly opens in his throat. The girl's eyes shoot up to look at the hooded figure only to find the figure gone. A gasp leaves her mouth as she feels the wetness of a bloody blade press against his neck.

"You should never have followed us. Looks like there will be two bodies today." Ruby growls. The girl didn't even have time to think before the blade was harshly pulled back, severing her head from her body, and blood spraying everywhere. The person sighed and crouched down and began to eat from her corpse while it is still warm.

************************* ( this is how I will signify a time break)

Ruby awoke with a start, the images from last night playing in her head. The only problem that she has with the thoughts was that she knew the girl. She only realized that as she went to eat the brain and noticed what she looked like.

"Poor Emily. It was her fault." Ruby dropped from her bunk on top of Weiss's and looked around the room. She took note that everyone was absent from their beds and assumed that they were at breakfast. She walked to the showers that connected to her dorm. She striped off her sleep wear and stepped into the shower, turning the water up and fiddling with it until it was perfect.

After about forty minutes in the shower, she stepped out of the bathroom, towel covering her. She walked to her dresser and searched for a clean school uniform. After what seemed like forever, she walked out of her dorm and started making her way to Professor Oobleck's class. As usually for a Thursday, she was the first in the call. This was because she always skipped breakfast on Thursdays, because Wednesdays are "feeding" nights. She dropped into her seat and pulled out the essay that was due today. Thankfully she copied off of Weiss.

(Insert lecture from Weiss about not doing your work. Now insert incomprehensible lecture from Oobleck, given at the speed of sound. Sorry not a big school time writer. Make this part up on your own :/)

Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang walk out of Oobleck's room, all brain dead, save for Weiss, from the amount of information that Oobleck just gave.

"Remind me again why he is a teacher?" Yang says quietly, rubbing her temple.

"I would like to know the same thing Yang." Blake replies as they turn into the lunch room. Once everyone is seated, Professor Ozbin walks to the podium and clears his throat into a microphone, successfully obtaining everyone's attention.

"Students of Beacon. I am here to inform you all about a disappearance. A young Miss Emily Tervon and Mr. Jack Tervon have both gone missing. They were last seen yesterday morning before Mr. Jack disappeared. Emily informed Professor Goodwitch that she was going look for him. She has not returned, so we must assume the worst. I am not accusing any of you, but I do wish for you to be on your guard. A kidnapper, or worse, a murderer is out on the loose in Vale. He or She is skilled enough to take out a Huntress-in-training who was about to graduate. That is all" Ozbin says, the entire of the speech given without emotion, before walking of stage and out of the dining hall. Every student starts murmuring as soon as he leaves. Team RWBY shares worried glances, as they all knew the Trevon siblings.


End file.
